Toki no Jikan
by luniek
Summary: Świątynia Czasu - miejsce, gdzie spełni się twe najskrytsze marzenie. Jak tę szansę wykorzysta Uzumaki Naruto?


_Fick pisany ponad 3 lata temu. Od tamtego czasu leżał sobie na moim kompie, aż w końcu uznałam, że może opublikować go dla szerszej publiki. _

_Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)_

Siedemnastoletni blondyn wpatrywał się zdumionymi oczyma w stojący na zarośniętym dziedzińcu ogrodzonym resztkami ceglanego muru, obecnie zniszczonego przez otaczający wszystko gęsty las, stary rozpadający się budynek. Słyszał o tym miejscu wiele, lecz takiego widoku się nie spodziewał.

-Co jest, Naruto? Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego…

-Ero-sennin, jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? To ma być ta słynna Świątynia Czasu? Spodziewałem się innego widoku słysząc wszystkie twoje historie – zwrócił się z wyrazem rozczarowania na twarzy w stronę wysokiego muskularnego mężczyzny o białych, długich włosach.

-Nie oceniaj książki po okładce, młody. To jest Świątynia Czasu – rzekł tamten, kładąc wyraźny nacisk na „jest".

- Jesteśmy w tym miejscu, bo uważasz się za godnego przestąpienia jej progu. Ja też tak uważam, inaczej byś tu nie był. Pamiętaj o jednym: to co tam zobaczysz może równie dobrze przynieść Ci radość ale i ból. Zdarzało się w przeszłości, że Ci co tam weszli tak bardzo ulegli mocy tego miejsca, że nie potrafili go opuścić i umierali wewnątrz, z głodu albo z pomieszania zmysłów. Z resztą, co za różnica? Śmierć jest i tak tylko jedna – nagle białowłosy wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, jakby to co powiedział było jakimś dobrym kawałem.

Naruto, wciąż niezbyt pewien prawdomówności swojego oryginalnie zachowującego się senseja, spojrzał z wahaniem na drzwi.

- Więc jeśli stamtąd wyjdę…

- …spełni się Twoje najskrytsze marzenie. To prawda. – dokończył Jiraya.

- Tak będzie, ale tylko w wypadku jeśli nie zatrzymasz się w pół drogi. Musisz iść ciągle naprzód, do samego końca.

- Skąd ty to wiesz, napaleńcu? Byłeś tam?

- Nie, ja nie. Ale znałem kogoś kto przeszedł całą ścieżkę.

- Kto to był? Powiedz mi, Ero – sennin! – Nalegał błagalnie Uzumaki.

- Jak wrócisz. Idź już. I nie oglądaj się za siebie, pamiętaj.

Naruto niepewnie dotknął starych dębowych drzwi wejściowych, które same, bez jego udziału otworzyły się z głośnym zgrzytem zardzewiałych zawiasów, odetchnął głęboko i wszedł w mrok wylewający się z wnętrza.

Zdążył zrobić ledwie kilka kroków w kompletnej ciemności kiedy zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia ziemia znikła mu spod nóg i z głośnym krzykiem poleciał w dół. Nie wiedział, ile czasu leciał, ani jak szerokie jest to coś w co wpadł, bo dalej ciemności panowały grobowe, a mimo rozpaczliwego machania rękami i nogami nie wyczuł żadnej powierzchni której mógłby się złapać. Nagle poczuł że zwalnia, jakby samo powietrze gęstniejąc chciało uchronić go od roztrzaskania się o dno tego dziwnego miejsca. W końcu wylądował miękko na ziemi. Zapłonęło światło, a on poczuł że gwałtownie opada mu żuchwa.

Wszystko co widział wokół, co go otaczało było duże. W sumie „ogromne" byłoby lepszym słowem. Wielka komnata wyrzeźbiona jakąś potężną siłą wewnątrz góry na której stała świątynia, potężne kolumny biegnące po okręgu całej sali, widoczne tylko dzięki pochodniom tkwiącym w wyciosanych w nich otworach i najbardziej porażająca swoimi rozmiarami przestrzeń. Ona sama wystarczała by przytłoczyć, wgnieść w glebę i stłamsić poczucie bezpieczeństwa i wszelką swobodę. To było wszystko Przynajmniej Naruto niczego w słabym i migotliwym świetle więcej nie zobaczył. Nagle, po kolejnym mrugnięciu oczami, coś zajaśniało na przeciwległym końcu Sali. Kiedy podszedł bliżej okazało się że to drzwi, które o dziwo wyglądały podobnie do jego własnych, od mieszkania. Nie myśląc zbyt długo chwycił za klamkę przekręcił ją i wszedł.

Kiedy rozejrzał się, zatkało go. Wnętrze było identyczne jak u niego. No, może nie licząc jakiegoś płaszcza, sądząc po rozmiarach, należącego do mężczyzny i damskiej kurtki wiszących na jego wieszaku. No i wszystko było trochę większe.

„_Co tu się do jasnej cholery dzieje?"_-pomyślał Naruto_. „Czemu tu jest tak samo jak u mnie? No, są drobne różnice, jak na przykład wielkość, ale też jest dziura w ścianie, którą zrobiłem mając pięć lat. O co tu chodzi?"_

-Naruto-chan, wróciłeś?- usłyszał pytanie.

Zwrócił głowę w stronę damskiego głosu. „_Kto jest w mojej kuchni? Skąd ja u licha znam ten głos?"_

Skierował się w stronę skąd dobiegł go miły kobiecy głos. Wyczuwał piękne zapach. Ktokolwiek tam gotuje musi się na tym znać. Przekroczywszy próg pomieszczenia poczuł, jak czyjeś ramiona go oplotły i przyciągnęły do siebie.

-Naruto, czemu nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie? Nie obrażaj się na mnie w ten dzień, syneczku, bardzo cię proszę.

-Mama? – wyrwał się z objęć kobiety i przyjrzał się jej, czując się cokolwiek dziwnie. Patrzył i choć wiedział, to nie wierzył.

Wyglądała tak, jak przedstawiał mu ją Jiraiya. Miała długie, lśniące rude włosy, soczyście zielone oczy i piękny uśmiech na twarzy.

- A kogo się spodziewałeś? Kappy, czy tengu z gór, łobuzie?- Kushina wyszczerzyła zęby. Po chwili dodała:- Zaraz tu będzie twój ojciec, obiecał, że wróci wcześniej.

-Wcześniej?

-Czy ty masz aż tak krótką pamięć? Przecież dzisiaj są twoje urodziny. A dla ojca i mnie to najważniejszy dzień w roku, takie nasze święto… Hej, dokąd pędzisz?

„Szóste?" – Naruto wyrwał się z jej objęć, podbiegł do lustra i omal nie dostał zawału.

Niesamowite, znów był dzieckiem. _„Jak to możliwe? Czy taka jest moc świątyni Czasu? Co jest grane?"_

Nie zdążył nad tym pomyśleć bo drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z cichym szczękiem zamka i mocny, męski głos powiedział:

- Kushina, skarbie, wróciłem.

- Nie da się ukryć. Chodź do kuchni, obiad jest na stole.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki mężczyzna mający o blond włosach tworzących malowniczą szopę na głowie i niebieskie oczy, które na widok Naruto wpatrującego się z przerażeniem w lustro zaiskrzyły się na poły rozbawieniem na poły zdziwieniem.

-Eee... Wszystkiego najlepszego, synku. Kawał chłopa z ciebie od dziś jest, prawda?

Jego „życzenia" wyrwały Uzumakiego z niemego otępienia. Spojrzał na Minato i krzycząc jak opętany:

- TATA! – rzucił się w objęcia, ściskając szyję ojca z całych sił. Minato przytulił synka mocno i wymienił z żoną zdziwione spojrzenie, na co ona uśmiechnęła się:

- Faceci… Nie do ogarnięcia, jak zawsze. A teraz czas zjeść, moi kochani.

- Ramen! - zarówno ojcu jak i synowi pociekła ślinka na widok potrawy stawianej przez Kushinę na stół.

-Itadakimasu!

Przez cały posiłek Naruto nie wiedział gdzie jest, co się z nim dzieje. Był szczęśliwy, mogąc przebywać z rodzicami, cieszyć się prezentami (od mamy dostał książkę opowiadającą zabawną historię jednego shinobi, od taty kunai'a z wygrawerowanym napisem „Odwaga to nie brak strachu"), ale nie mógł uwierzyć. Przecież oni byli MARTWI! A tu? Czuł ciepło ich ciał, życie, które w nich krążyło… To nie była iluzja, nie mogła być, nie taka. Przecież nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy. To nie mogła być iluzja…

- To nie iluzja, synu. To tylko twoje nigdy niespełnione marzenie, jedno z wielu. – powiedział Minato. Naruto rozejrzał się wkoło zdezorientowany, bo już nie byli w mieszkaniu. Znajdowali się wszyscy troje w ogromnej sali, do której Naruto spadł po wejściu do świątyni. I znowu był w swoim właściwym wieku. Rodzice patrzyli na niego uśmiechając się ciepło.

- Przystojniak z ciebie wyrasta, wykapany ojciec. Pewnie masz sporo cichych wielbicielek, co? – Kushina zmrużyła figlarnie jedno oko.

- Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – Uzumaki był zdezorientowany.

- Bo w głębi serca wiesz, że musisz iść dalej, mimo wszystko. Nie możesz się zatrzymać, my nie możemy cię zatrzymać, choć powinniśmy. Ale nie możemy – odrzekł Minato.

- Wiem, ale nie chcę znowu was stracić. Nie znowu… - głos lekko mu zadrgał, ale szybko się opanował.

- Nie, masz rację tato. Muszę iść. Żegnajcie.

- Żegnaj synu. Nie oglądaj się za siebie.

Nie obejrzał się.

Szedł teraz pomiędzy dwuszeregiem ogromnych kamiennych kolumn, które wyglądały jakby je wyciosano wprost ze skały, nie poskładano z pasujących elementów, jak to zwykle powinno się robić. To były jednolite granitowe słupy, pokryte prostym geometrycznym wzorem. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że kolumny stoją po okręgu, ale kiedy ruszył przed siebie okazało się, że jeden dwuszereg biegł prosto w głąb czegoś, jak strzelił, od drzwi. Może tego nie zauważył, a może to kolejna sztuczka Świątyni. Nie wiedział i w sumie mało go to obchodziło. Myślał o swoich rodzicach i choć bardzo chciał zawrócić, choć serce wyło w nim z bólu i tęsknoty za nimi, to jakaś siła za każdym razem mu zabraniała. Więc szedł naprzód, choć nie wiedział dokąd dojdzie.

W pewnym momencie zauważył małe światło, które szybko zaczęło rosnąć, jakby zbliżało się do niego. W końcu było tak blisko, że zamknął oczy nie mogąc wytrzymać tego oślepiającego blasku. Ni z tego ni z owego poczuł, że ktoś trąca go w ramię. Otworzył oczy i zbaraniał po raz kolejny.

Stał w Konoha Gakure, w dzielnicy zamieszkałej dawniej przez klan Uchiha, ale teraz jakiejś innej, odmienionej. Znikł mon klanu dawniej widoczny na wszystkich budynkach, znikło ogrodzenie, taśmy oznaczające miejsce dawnej masakry. Wszędzie było pełno ludzi, tak jakby zbrodni nigdy nie było, albo jakby ktoś znowu zasiedlił tą martwą część miasta.

- Cześć młotku.

_Ten głos!_

Odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie ciemnych jak węgiel oczu. Oczu które tak dobrze znał. Oczu Sasuke Uchiha, jego przyjaciela, jego brata.

- Sa… Sasuke? – wydukał.

- Nie. Madara. Gapisz się, jakbyś mnie widział pierwszy raz od stuleci. Trybiki grają? – odpowiedział Sasuke swoim monotonnym, pozornie zimnym tonem.

Wyglądał tak, jak go Naruto pamiętał z kryjówki Orochimaru, tylko ubranie miał inne, jakieś takie… Nowe? Jak na jakąś imprezę… Sasuke i imprezy? Nie ma mowy!

- Długo będziesz tak stał? Biba czeka, klocku.

- Jaka… Jaka biba?

- Ty naprawdę dziwny jakiś jesteś. Twoja urodzinowa biba organizowana przeze mnie w moim własnym mieszkaniu. Idziesz?

- Eeee… Zrobiłeś mi imprezę? Ty? Nie może być.

- Taaa… Sam w to jeszcze nie wierzę.

Naruto, mimo kompletnego zbaranienia ruszył w ślad za Uchihą do jedynego budynku z herbem klanu, z którego otwartych okien brzmiała muzyka i słychać było głosy kilkunastu rozmawiających wesoło osób.

- Jak…? Jak uciekłeś od Orochimaru?

Sasuke zatrzymał się, odwrócił powoli, zbliżył się, spojrzał Uzumakiemu w oczy.

- Nie uciekłem. Nigdy do niego nie dotarłem. Zawróciłeś mnie. Wygrałeś.

- Nie… Nie wygrałem. Przecież mnie pokonałeś.

- Tutaj jest inaczej – wolno powiedział Sasuke dotykając palcem czoła Uzumakiego. – Tutaj to ty wygrywasz, ja wracam, wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Tego przecież chcesz, prawda?

„_Prawda. Chcę, żebyś wrócił."_

- Więc idź naprzód.

Błysk i światło, tak samo jak nadeszło, zaczęło się oddalać. Przez chwilę jeszcze Naruto widział w nim dobrze znaną mu postać, potem znowu ogarnął go mrok. Przez chwilę stał jak ogłuszony, nie wiedział co robić, gdzie się obrócić… Nie wiedział kompletnie nic.

- Kurwa mać! – wrzasnął najgłośniej jak mógł, nie wiedział z wściekłości, żalu, czy rozczarowania..

Znowu rozbłysło mdłe światło pochodni.

„_Psiakość, to tak to działa?" _– pomyślał zaskoczony – _A ero-sennin mówił, że to jakiś zamorski bluzg… I wierz tu staremu dziadowi_". Zobaczył kręte, wykute w skale schody, którymi zaczął mozolnie piąć się w górę. W końcu jak dotąd świątynia go prowadziła, a i tak innej drogi nie widział. Nie pamiętał, jak długo szedł. Wiedział tylko że trwało to kawał czasu, bo nogi solidnie zaczynały dawać mu się we znaki, a marsz po spirali przyprawia o kołowaciznę. Kiedy już myślał, że się podda, że dalej nie pójdzie, schody się skończyły. Przez dłuższą chwilę Naruto siedział na podłodze usiłując zebrać siły, rozcierając obolałe mięśnie, czekając aż przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie. W końcu wstał z zamiarem dalszej wędrówki, jednak okazało się, że nie musi nigdzie iść. Kilka metrów przed nim znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Chwilę stał przed nimi, zastanawiając się co tym razem go czeka, w końcu nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

Tym razem znajdował się w gabinecie Hokage. Była tam też Tsunade robiąca porządki (?) na swoim biurku. Spostrzegła jego wejście, uśmiechnęła się ciepło, jak nigdy. _„Już mi się to nie podoba… Miła babcia to zły znak."_ Jednocześnie stwierdził, że jest inaczej ubrany i jakby… Wyższy? Miał na sobie strój bojowy ninja, taki jak widział u Czwartego na zdjęciach. Miał też długi, sięgający ziemi płaszcz. Podszedł wolnym krokiem do wiszącego na ścianie portretu swojego ojca, przejrzał się w szybie.

- Wyglądasz zupełnie jak on – odezwała się Tsunade jakimś dziwnym, nostalgicznym tonem – Widać, że jesteś jego synem. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj.

Spojrzał pytająco.

- Gotowy do zajęcia mojego stołka? Masz ostatnią szansę uciec, więc się zastanów.

Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, przeczesując jednocześnie włosy.

- Widzę, że jeszcze nie oswoiłeś się z rolą Szóstego Hokage – uśmiechnęła się znowu.

- Spokojnie, przywykniesz do tego, jeśli od papierkowej roboty nie trafi cię szlag – roześmiała się dźwięcznym, melodyjnym śmiechem, jakiego u niej od bardzo dawna nie słyszał.

- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął wciąż niepewny tego co się dzieje.

- Naruto, głuptasie, ja od dzisiaj jestem wolna! A Ty wreszcie spełniłeś swoje marzenie i zajmiesz moje miejsce po tej nudnej ceremonii Mianowania. Nie cieszysz się?

„_Cieszę… Cieszyłbym się gdyby to była prawda, gdybym był Hokage już teraz."_

- Jesteś Hokage. Jesteś. Wystarczy, że tego zechcesz najbardziej ze wszystkiego. Wystarczy, że tak pomyślisz przechodząc przez drzwi moje… Twojego gabinetu a tak się stanie. Cokolwiek pomyślisz to się stanie, bo to już koniec drogi, Uzumaki Naruto. Idziesz, czy zostajesz tu, gdzie spełniło się wszystko? Tam musisz wybrać, tutaj nie. Tu ty jesteś panem. Co wybierzesz?

Chwila wahania, krótka jak uderzenie serca.

„_Wiem co wybiorę. Zawsze wiedziałem, wiedziałem to już kiedy tu wszedłem."_

- Niech więc spełni się twoje marzenie. Żegnaj.

Przeszedł przez drzwi.

Na zdewastowanym dziedzińcu czekał na niego Jiraya, patrzył i uśmiechał się.

- Co tak długo, młody?

- Cicho, zboczeńcu. Padam na twarz, nie mam siły ma twoje drwiny.

- A na powitanie spełnionego marzenia masz siłę?

Drzwi świątyni, przed chwilą zamknięte, powoli zaczęły otwierać się znowu, tym razem zamiast mroku ukazując wnętrze pełne łagodnego światła.

- Wiedziałem, że to wybierzesz.

- Skąd niby, staruchu?

- Bo to była jedyna rzecz, której nie mogłeś zrobić, nie mogłeś na nią wpłynąć. Na wszystko inne masz jeszcze całe życie.

- Masz rację – Uzumaki uśmiechnął się – Jestem rozpracowywalny, nie?

- Wyjątkowo.

Obaj patrzyli wyczekująco w blask bijący z wnętrza.

- Miałeś mi powiedzieć kto jeszcze przeszedł cały ten syf.

- On.

Z wnętrza Świątyni, czy czymkolwiek to miejsce było, wyszło dwoje ludzi, początkowo wyglądających jakby byli utkani ze światła, później coraz bardziej ludzkich, żywych. Wolno zbliżyli się do wpatrujących się w nich Naruto i Jirayi.

- Witaj sensei. Dobrze wyglądasz, jak na starucha.

- Witaj uczniu. Dobrze wyglądacie jak na nieboszczyków.

Wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem i padli sobie w objęcia, cała czwórka rozdzielona prze zły los, a teraz znowu złączona w całość.

„_Moja rodzina"_ – pomyślał Naruto, nie mogąc wciąż uwierzyć – _„Mam rodzinę!"_

Bardzo długo nie mógł się uspokoić. Dopiero delikatny uścisk matki, dotyk jej dłoni odpędziły cały chaos z jego myśli.

- Eeee… Tato? Jakie… Jakie miałeś marzenie? Co nim było?

Minato spojrzał na syna, a w jego błękitnych jak ocean oczach rozbłysła radość.

- Ty.

END.


End file.
